Egret
Canon | Female | Egret | MudWing | Teacher This is a character made by Phaet the Dove. Please do not edit without permissison. "If you retain nothing else, always remember the one rule of beauty: who cares?" Egret is a small, thin, and stern looking MudWing that often looks down her nose at petty dragonets. She carries herself gracefully and majestically, yet something about her still droops in sadness. She is not interested in attracting attention, and tries her hardest to conceal the tears dropping from her eyes and her wings drooping behind her in depression. She has been found on her desk many a time, saltwater seeping from her eyes as she looked at a photo of her late mother.Her wings and snout are amber, with small flecks are gold when visible to direct sunlight. Her horns and claws, on the other hand, are a similar golden-brown, and, unlike most MudWings, no color is a direct 'brown'. Every scale is different from most of her tribe. Her snout and legs are smaller than MudWing's are, but her nostrils lay farther up on her snout than most. She is thinner than most dragons, and the bones and joints on her wings show a bit as she flies. Beauty gets the attention, personality gets the heart." Egret has had two different personalities all her life. It began as a child. She would always be pestering her mother, roughhousing her siblings, destroying their home, and splattering mud on dragons that didn't want to be splattered on. She played all the time, and was an exceeding pain to her mother, who strongly disliked her ways. Egret, as a dragonet, was described by her mother to be 'entirely unmanageable, insane, too rough in her playing', and many other disapproving statements about Egret's rough-housing. She was often found sliding down the mudslides, playing creative pranks on her five siblings, or eagerly listening to stories, which was a surprising interest of the little MudWing dragonet. However, when her mother perished in a terrible fire, Egret lost her little flare that always kept her heart burning. Everything that kept her wonderful and happy had left her, and she placed a new face on, turning practically the opposite of the beauty she was before. Egret had a stern look on her face, and rarely spoke words. The only things she said were terrible things to "improve" other dragonets' personalities. "Finding good players is easy. Getting them to work as a team is another story." '' Egret hatched in the Mud Kingdom within sight of Queen Moorhen's castle. She was born a cute girl with a roughhousing streak inside of her. She would play with her siblings, but her mother would always sigh about what a headache her only daughter was. But that didn't stop young Egret. She remained a rough yet adorable dragonet thta her siblings loved, no matter what her mother said. However, when Egret's mother perished in a terrible fire, Egret never felt the same again. She sank to the floor and said nothing for a whole year. After that, she strongly believed in merely one thing: '''discipline. '''Because of this strange motivation, Egret became a teacher in order to discipline her students. She remained that way for a great deal of time, and eventually improved enough to become the principal of her Pyrrhian University. She remains disciplining and frowning at her students at the university. Feel free to visit her, she ''loves ''visitors. Relationships Name: '''Egret's Mother' Egret's mother and Egret had a rather difficult relationship, but her daughter was devastated when her mother perished. They never liked one another, but Egret was proved to love ''her mother, if she didn't necessarily ''like ''her. Trivia *An '''egret' is a type of bird. *Egret's favorite color is bronze. *She is afraid of the dark. Coding by Nightstrike, colors changed by 'Phaet the Dove. ' Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Teacher)